


Indigo

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: I'll update tags as we go, M/M, but it's not their dog it's someone else's, like at first sight-ish, pianist!Inseong, there is a cute dog named Bacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Jaeyoon's night was starting to go south but things take a turn when he finally noticed a certain pianist.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So i was listening to Yiruma and came across a JaeSeong gif and well, this happened.. This was supposed to be a one shot but things happened and dogs were involved and we just go with it.

“Well that was something,” Jaeyoon sighed, swirling his wine before taking a sip. 

Youngbin insisted that he take a prospective client out for dinner and it was all fine at first. But then she started being rude to the waiter and he just lost it. After giving the woman a death glare and a few choice words, she jumped from her seat and stalked away with a threat.

Jaeyoon smirked and waved her off, annoying her all the more. He was a hundred percent sure that the woman is already on the phone with Youngbin and frankly, he doesn’t care. He would find clients on his own – better clients. 

God, just thinking about her high pitched, condescending tone is enough to make him shake in anger. 

Jaeyoon took another sip of the wine, letting its sweetness wash away the irritation he’s feeling. Thankfully, it was working. 

Was it a waste of an evening? Yes, it definitely was. Especially since Youngbin managed to snag them a table at the Indigo, one of the best restaurants in the city. 

Huh? Then again, he was in one of the best restaurants in the city and he still hadn’t had dessert. Maybe it isn’t such a waste after all. But first, Jaeyoon called for the waiter – the same one that woman had been rude to - and apologized. 

He smiled and bowed his head, scurrying off to fetch his dessert. 

His mood now lifted, Jaeyoon finally took the time to look around the room. The restaurant’s wall was a deep gilded indigo contrasting beautifully with the light wooden floor. The chairs were all of velvet, colored white and a light indigo that almost bordered on violet. The tables were all of a dark, polished wood, making the cutlery stand out. 

Jaeyoon was seated near the center, just beside a dais where a grand piano stood. He barely glanced at the pianist when he first arrived but now he realized that that was a huge mistake. Because behind the piano, illuminated by a spotlight was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

The pianist had his head bent at an angle, eyes fixed on the keys in front of him. Jaeyoon watched, transfixed, as the man’s eyes closed and his body started to sway a lot more; like the music was moving in him, through him. 

Jaeyoon was barely aware of the plate placed in front of him, all of his senses attuned to the man playing the piano. He knew that he couldn’t – wouldn’t – leave this restaurant without getting the man’s name (and his number if things went well).

And before he knew it, the pianist was playing the last few notes of the song, fingers dancing slow over the keys. And in that split-second silence before the room erupted in a buzz of noises, Jaeyoon felt as if the melody was lingering around him like the fading touch of a warm embrace. 

The pianist stood up and looked around the room, a smile on his face. Jaeyoon didn’t know why but he started to clap, loud enough that the man and those in the nearby tables could hear. 

The man’s eyes zeroed in on him and Jaeyoon felt as if the world started to turn slow. He waited with bated breath as the pianist walked towards him, that smile never fading from his face. 

And god, he is even more beautiful up close. Warm, brown eyes that Jaeyoon could get lost hours in. 

“Hi,” he said, and Jaeyoon couldn’t help but trace those pink lips with his eyes. “You didn’t have to clap, you know?” 

Jaeyoon chuckled, “You deserved it. It was really good,” 

A slight blush colored the pianist’s cheeks, “Thanks, I guess.” He replied. “I’m Inseong, by the way.”

Jaeyoon extended his hand. “Jaeyoon,” 

A shiver ran through him as those long, thin fingers wrapped around his hand. And instead of shaking the pianist’s hand, he lifted it to his lips letting his breath brush over it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, eyes never straying away from Inseong’s. 

Inseong turned a beet red, looking away and mumbling something incoherent under his breath. 

“Please, sit,” Jaeyoon gestured to the empty seat in front of him but the pianist shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t,” Inseong replied. “I still have to play tonight and the manager might make it out as something. Thanks anyway,” 

Jaeyoon was about to argue when his phone buzzed. He knew that it was Youngbin even before pulling it out of his pocket.

Jaeyoon debated on whether to ignore it or not but in the end, he excused himself and answered the call. Inseong nodded and said his thanks once more before walking away. 

“Explain.” One word and yet it managed to capture Youngbin’s frustration, contained anger and a hint of exhaustion. 

“She was being rude to the waiter. You know I can’t take people like that,” he replied. 

“Okay.” Youngbin sighed after a few seconds. “I get it. I’ll go talk to the boss about this. But you do know there will be consequences, right?” 

“Yes, I know,” 

Youngbin hummed, “Well then, enjoy the rest of your night! I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah well, I could have enjoyed the night if you haven’t interrupted,” Jaeyoon muttered as he put the phone down. He looked around the room but Inseong was already long gone.


	2. Second Chances

Apparently, the woman Jaeyoon managed to piss off is the fiancée of one of the biggest hotel chain owners in South Korea. According to Youngbin, she was so mad that she threatened to have their company closed and their names dragged in mud so that no one would ever hire them again. 

But Youngbin managed to calm her down and after making a shit ton of promises and compliments, the woman changed her mind and still agreed to work with them. With one condition of course – that Jaeyoon apologizes to her personally. 

Which is why Jaeyoon found himself back at Indigo for lunch, waiting for the said woman. 

“I still don’t know why you have to be here, you know,” he said to the man sitting beside him. 

Taeyang paused from his eating, rolling his eyes. “Youngbin wanted to make sure that you go through with this apology. Besides, with that woman’s personality, I’m sure she would love an audience.” 

“Is that also the reason why we’re at Indigo instead of talking to her at, I don’t know, her office or something?”

The other man shrugged and continued to eat. Jaeyoon shook his head. The plate of risotto in front of him remained untouched. He wasn’t nervous about meeting that woman and apologizing, no.

The truth is that being back at Indigo is making him think of Inseong and his stomach goes all fluttery with just that thought. He glanced at the piano at the center of the room almost hoping to see the man again. But it sat empty and in the dark, waiting for expert hands to play it. 

The woman strode into the restaurant a few minutes later and approached their table. Both men stood up and greeted her but she refused to sit down. Jaeyoon sighed internally and decided to just get on with it. 

He took a step back and gave her a 90-degree bow. “I’m really sorry for how I acted, Sooyoung-ssi.”

Jaeyoon was suddenly aware of the sudden hush that descended upon them as the customers watched. 

“Fine,” she said after a while. 

Jaeyoon finally straightened himself and said another apology extending his hand out. Sooyoung looked at the proffered hand and smirked, rolling her eyes at him. She then turned on her heels and threw her head back in a laugh, walking out of the restaurant. 

“What a bitch,” Taeyang said when she was out of earshot. Jaeyoon couldn’t help but agree. 

“So, is that it?” Jaeyoon asked, swiveling on his chair. They’ve gotten back to the office half an hour ago and of course, Youngbin is waiting for him by his cubicle. 

Youngbin chuckled. “Of course, not… I’ll be giving you half of my workload for this week so you best be ready,” 

Jaeyoon groaned. Youngbin handles the most clients in their agency and that would mean a lot of work for Jaeyoon on top of everything else he has to do. But then again, it’s his fault for losing his head so he just nodded. 

“Fine, fine,” Jaeyoon sighed, slumping his head down on his desk. 

“Great! I’ll have Taeyang down here to give you a brief background on everything,” Youngbin said cheerily as he walked to his own office. 

It’s almost 3 in the afternoon giving them only an hour and a half left of work. Already, his mind is cooking up ways on how to distract Taeyang, even looking through his phone to check what’s trending. 

Taeyang arrived a minute later, holding his laptop and some documents close to his chest. He smiled at Jaeyoon and pulled up an empty seat, laying down everything on top of the table. 

“So, are you ready?” Jaeyoon opened his mouth to say something but Taeyang continued to speak. “Youngbin warned me to not give you time to speak as you might distract me so I’ll just start, okay?” 

Thankfully, Taeyang wasn’t that much of a workaholic that by the time 4:30pm came around they finally ended. It wasn’t as boring as Jaeyoon thought it would be and Taeyang was so hyper that they ended up laughing every 10 minutes or so. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jaeyoon called out, watching Taeyang walk back to Youngbin’s office. The guy waved his hand in the air as an acknowledgement. 

Jaeyoon managed to finish some errands after work but he didn’t feel like going home just yet. So even though he was carrying some groceries, he still decided to go to a nearby park. 

This is one of the busiest times in the park with most people jogging around, walking their dogs or like him, trying to get some fresh air. 

Jaeyoon walked around for a little bit but the weight of his groceries is starting to get to him that he decided to find a place to sit. 

He managed to spot an empty bench just under a tree, making a beeline towards it. 

As soon as he sat, he spotted a dog – a corgi, Jaeyoon recognized - walking towards him, bright yellow leash trailing on the ground behind. The dog stopped in front of his feet and lifted itself up on its hind legs, placing his front paws on Jaeyoon’s knees.

Jaeyoon laughed, scratching the dog behind the ears much to its contentment. He then picked the dog up and placed it on his lap, and it snuggled close to him. He looked around the park trying to search for the dog’s owner. 

“Where’s your human-,” he checked the collar for the dog’s name. 

“Bacon! I thought I lost you!” Jaeyoon looked to his right just as the dog barked and jumped to the ground. 

“Inseong-ssi?” 

The pianist looked at him, his mouth open in an ‘Oh’. “It’s you… uhm, Jaeyoon-ssi, right?”

He nodded. Jaeyoon can feel his checks hurting from smiling too wide. Is this the universe bringing them together? He asked himself. 

Inseong is definitely the most beautiful person he had ever seen even when he’s just in a plain white shirt and some jogging pants. 

Jaeyoon started laughing when Inseong started to reprimand the dog, to which the dog answered, looking at him with those round puppy eyes and a whine. 

“How can you be harsh on this little cutie,” Jaeyoon said, stepping closer to them and scratching Bacon’s ears again. 

“Oh please, he’s not that cute,” Inseong answered but he was looking at the dog with bright, lovely eyes.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Jaeyoon started. 

Inseong blushed. “Yes, it’s nice to see you too,” They looked at each other in silence for a second. 

“Would you like to have coffee or a snack, or-“

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I have to return Bacon and then go to Indigo and I… how about I just give you my number and we can talk about it… I didn’t bring my phone with me ‘coz I know I’ll only be out for short while and I’ll… I’ll just shut up now,” he said with a chuckle, the blush on his face getting redder and redder. 

“You’re cute,” Jaeyoon blurted out making Inseong turn beet red. He chuckled, pulling his phone out and handing it to Inseong. 

“I’ll see you soon, I guess,” Inseong said, returning the phone to him.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon,” 


	3. Third time's the charm

“Just send the goddamn message, will you?” Taeyang said for the nth time. Jaeyoon had been so distracted the entire morning that Taeyang had to force him to spill what’s on his mind. 

“But what if he’s still asleep? Or busy? Or-“

Taeyang groaned and reached over the desk for Jaeyoon’s phone - much to the latter’s protests. 

“Sent!” Taeyang exclaimed seconds later. “I don’t understand why you’re acting like a teenager. You like him, don’t you. And he won’t give you his number if he doesn't like you back.” 

Jaeyoon grabbed his phone back and read the text. 

**_\- Hey there! How are you?_ **

Okay, Jaeyoon thought. That was an okay message. It’s simple, direct to the point, definitely something that he himself would send. Okay, everything’s good, he thought, sighing in relief. 

Now the only thing is to wait for his reply. It’s been what, a minute already? He might still be sleeping-

“Really? You’re really gonna act like that?” 

Jaeyoon looked up at Taeyang and realized that he had been voicing his thoughts out loud.

“Fine, fine.” Jaeyoon answered as he pocketed the phone.

“Good,” Taeyang nodded and pushed a bunch of folders towards him. “Now we can start working.”

Jaeyoon frowned at the guy but nodded nonetheless. They were still going over details on some of Youngbin’s clients and Jaeyoon was trying, really trying to focus. It’s just lucky that Taeyang accepts his hums and grunts as proof that he’s trying to listen when in fact his head is in the clouds. 

Jaeyoon almost jumped out of his seat when he felt his phone vibrated. Taeyang squinted his eyes at him, lips forming into a frown that Jaeyoon decided against checking his phone. He smiled up at the guy, blinking innocently and gestured at the stack of papers in front of them. Jaeyoon tried real hard but with every minute, his phone felt heavier and heavier in his pocket.

When 4p.m finally rolled around, Taeyang finally got up and left. Jaeyoon reached for his phone, heart doing somersaults when he saw Inseong’s name on the screen.

**_\- Are you busy? We can meet at the park around 5!_ **

**_\- I guess you are huh?_ ** **_☹_ **

Jaeyoon quickly typed up a reply, apologizing for answering his message late and agreeing to meet Inseong if the offer still stands. 

“Please, please, please,” Jaeyoon was chanting under his breath when his phone vibrated once more. 

Jaeyoon clicked on the message and almost melted onto the floor. Not only did Inseong agree to meet him still, the guy even sent a selfie with it. Inseong was smiling widely at the camera with a very familiar dog peeking out from just under his chin.

**_\- I hope it’s fine if Bacon joins us. See you in a few!_ **

Jaeyoon rushed to the park as soon as he got off work. He ran towards the bench where he met Inseong, glad to find it still empty. He decided against texting the other guy, thinking that it’ll look a little bit desperate.

It’s a minute past 5 o’clock when a familiar dog sauntered up to him, almost a repeat of what happened just yesterday.

“Bacon!” Jaeyoon greeted, as he placed the dog on his lap. And just like yesterday, Bacon immediately curled into a fluffy ball on his lap. 

"He already likes you,"

Jaeyoon looked up, finding the source of the voice. Bacon jumped down from his lap and ran back towards Inseong. 

"Yeah, well I hope he's not the only who does," he replied standing up to greet the man.

"Hi!" Inseong greeted a little breathlessly. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his cheeks were flushed from running. 

"Hey", jaeyoon replied. There was a second of silence where they only looked at each other but the moment was broken soon with a single bark. Inseong bent down and hooked the leash on Bacon's collar. 

"I'm sorry by the way, I planned to meet you here and then maybe go to a nearby cafe but my cousin asked me to look after this devil just before you texted and I... and I... I'm blabbing," Inseong blushed furiously as he looked down at the ground. 

"No, no. please, it's okay. This is okay. I like the outdoors and I like cute things," Jaeyoon answered with a laugh, pointedly looking at Inseong when he said the word cute. 

Inseong was smiling but his eyes were focused on the dog that's going round and round in front of them. "Yes, he is cute, isn't he." 

"Yup, definitely," Jaeyoon said, not taking his eyes off of the man. Inseong finally turned to look at him, turning a beet red upon realizing what Jaeyoon was saying. 

Inseong bumped his shoulders lightly against Jaeyoon's, "Stop that!" he chuckled and started walking. He paused and looked back at Jaeyoon, waiting until the other man had caught up to him before starting again. 

“So, Bacon’s not yours?” Jaeyoon asked.

Inseong shook his head. “Sadly, no. My cousin’s just busy with work most days and since i mostly work at night, he asks me to take care of the devil.”

“Huh, that’s weird.” Jaeyoon said out loud. 

But why keep a dog in the first place then, he mused. He decided to file that information somewhere in his head. Maybe he can ask Inseong once they’ve gotten to know each other more. 

They strolled around the park in comfortable silence, with both of them chuckling and blushing furiously whenever their eyes met. Jaeyoon wouldn’t even deny the slight thrill that he’s feeling whenever the back of their hands would brush against each other’s, causing another round of shy glances and flushed cheeks. 

“So, you’re a pianist huh?” Jaeyoon said, breaking the silence.

“A pianist and a tutor,” Inseong corrected. There was a hint of pride in his words that Jaeyoon couldn’t help but smile at. 

“That’s really impressive!”

Somehow, Jaeyoon wasn’t even surprised at that information.With the guy’s personality, Jaeyoon was sure that he’s a hit with the kids. And Jaeyoon doesn’t really know anything about music but Inseong’s playing had been quite mesmerizing. 

Bacon walked back towards them, whining and Inseong bent down and scratched him behind his ears. 

He looked up at Jaeyoon after a second, a bright smile on his face, “Is instant coffee fine with you?”


	4. These Four Walls

“Is instant coffee fine with you?”

The way Inseong was looking up at him, bright smile and expectant eyes, it was hard to say no. Jaeyoon found himself nodding before a soft yes escaped his lips. 

“That’s great!” Inseong said and led the way to his place.

It was a surprise to find out that the pianist was living in an apartment building just a block away from the park. And it made Jaeyoon wonder how a pianist/tutor could afford rent in such a nice location. 

“Welcome! Welcome!” Inseong opened the door to his apartment and let go of Bacon’s leash as the dog bounded inside all by himself. The entryway led to a short hallway and opened up to the living room, with a kitchen just to the side.

“Please, seat,” Inseong gestured towards the couch as he busied himself in the kitchen. 

Jaeyoon nodded and walked into the room, looking about. The room was barely furnished. Aside from the couch, there was a piano standing in the center of the room. There was also a small round table and mismatched chairs near the kitchen. A pile of boxes was pushed towards one corner of the room just beside a dog bed and two small bowls. Bacon was curled up on his bed watching him with those beady eyes as he went around the room. 

Instead of sitting on the couch, Jaeyoon took his seat behind the piano, studying the instrument in front of him. 

He doesn’t know much about instruments but this one looked fairly new - the keys all clean and shiny and the paint on the whole body was so polished that it’s glimmering under the lights. 

“Do you play?” Inseong asked as he made his way towards Jaeyoon, handing him his coffee.

“I took lessons when I was a child but I was never really interested in it,” Jaeyoon answered, letting his free hand flit over the keys.

Inseong nodded, chuckling. “I think I also stopped going to piano lessons for a year. But then my parents took me to a show and I just fell in love with it again,” he finished, looking at the instrument with so much adoration. 

“Play something for me?” Jaeyoon blurted out. He blushed upon realizing the words he just said. “I-i mean, if it’s alright with you, it’s fine if you don’t, I’m just-“

“Relax, it’s fine,” Inseong interjected, placing his cup on top of the piano. 

Jaeyoon was about to stand up to let him take a seat but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Just, scoot over a little,” Inseong said with a smile. 

Jaeyoon nodded and moved a little to the side, giving Inseong as much space as he could. The stool wasn’t made to hold to grown men so they ended up squished tight against each other. 

“So, do you have any piece in mind?” Inseong asked, positioning his hands over the keys. 

Jaeyoon took a sip from his cup, thinking. “I don’t know anything but maybe… hmmm, something soft and light?” he answered. He placed his cup beside Inseong’s as the pianist nodded and started to play. 

Just as he requested, Inseong played something soft and light - something one would hear playing in a cafe down the street. He looked out the window - with the last rays of the sun giving way to the darkness of the evening and the music enveloping them, he couldn’t help but think that it is the perfect way to end the day.

Jaeyoon’s gaze returned to the man playing beside him. Specifically on those long, slender fingers moving about the keys, producing the most beautiful melodies that he had ever listened to. 

And then it was over and Inseong looked up at him.

“So, did you like it?” he asked, almost a whisper. 

And Jaeyoon was suddenly aware of how close they were - how their thighs were brushing against each other’s; how Inseong’s breath curled against his skin as he spoke. 

Jaeyoon’s eyes slid downwards, focusing on Inseong’s mouth - pale pink lips slightly parted in a gasp. 

And then those lips were pressed against his - soft and feather-light and it took his breath away

"Don't you think it's too fast?" Jaeyoon whispered 

"Not fast enough I think” 

Inseong tipped his head forward, kissing him once more and this time, every ounce of his self-control was thrown out the window. Jaeyoon twisted in his seat, cupping Inseong's face in both hands as he angled their faces to deepen the kiss. He swiped his tongue across Inseong's lips, seeking access. Inseong grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in close-

_ding. dong. ding. dong._

Jaeyoon pulled back, "D-door… doorbell…" 

"I heard," Inseong replied but made no move to extract himself from Jaeyoon’s side. 

"It might be important," Jaeyoon said, putting more distance between them as possible. 

Inseong was looking up at him, eyes dark and wanting. His hair was a little bit mussed and his lips bruised and god he looks so beautiful and Jaeyoon wanted more. 

But the doorbell continued buzzing a few more times that it's starting to get annoying that Inseong finally stood up and went to the door. 

He shook his head, chuckling softly. Everything was going so much better than what he expected but it’s also going so much faster than he wanted. 

He can hear voices coming closer. Bacon jumped up from his bed and started yapping excitedly. Jaeyoon stood up, straightening his shirt as much as he could to face whoever was with Inseong. 

"Jaeyoon?! What are you doing here?” 

“You know each other?”

“Youngbin-ah!”

They all spoke at the same time and ended up laughing, well Inseong and he were but not Youngbin. Youngbin was looking at him with eyes as big as saucers. 

“This is my cousin and Bacon’s rightful owner… so you two know each other?,” Inseong said, tapping Youngbin’s shoulder.

“We work in the same company,” Jaeyoon supplied. 

“In the same department,” Youngbin added. 

Youngbin looked at Inseong and then at Jaeyoon and then at Inseong once more, eyebrows knit together in thought. “I-uh,” a slight pink coloring his cheeks as he realized something and it was at that time that Bacon walked up to Youngbin and the guy bent down and scratched him behind the ears before picking him up. 

“I just came here to get my dog. And uhm, I’ll leave you two alone now,” he said, turning on his heels and exiting the room as fast as he could.

“See you tomorrow,” Jaeyoon shouted after him. 

Inseong walked towards him as soon as the door closed. “So, how about dinner?” 

Dinner was a short walk to a restaurant a few meters away from Inseong’s apartment. The meal was pretty decent but it was Inseong's company that made his night. 

Jaeyoon discovered that Inseong had been living in Europe for the past 7 years and had only just returned to Seoul a few months ago. When he asked on the reason why, Inseong immediately shut down, the smiles he had grown to love turning into a deep frown. 

He changed the topic then and Inseong returned to his normal self. All in all, it was fun that he didn't even realize how late it was

He walked Inseong back to his apartment and somewhere along the way, their hands intertwined with each other's and never let go. 

"I had a great time, Inseong-ah," Jaeyoon said as they reached Inseong's unit. The pianist didn't let go of his hand as he fished for his keys and opened the door. Inseong tried pulling Jaeyoon inside but Jaeyoon stood his ground. Inseong turned to look at him, the question clear in his eyes. 

"It's getting pretty late and I still have work tomorrow and-" 

The rest of his words were swallowed up in a kiss. Jaeyoon wrapped his hands around Inseong's waist pulling him close, allowing himself to get lost in Inseong's taste. 

"I should go," he said, pulling back just enough to look into Inseong's eyes. 

Inseong leaned forward nuzzling his neck. "Can we meet again? Tomorrow?" the words were whispered against his skin making him tremble with want. 

Inseong sighed but stepped back just the same. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," he pouted at Jaeyoon and Jaeyoon laughed because how can someone be so cute and hot at the same. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he replied instead, ruffling the other's hair and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Inseong." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey Chapter 4 lol.. by the way if anyone's curious, the piece that Inseong played is It's Your Day by Yiruma. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! talk to me through the comments or at twitter @kaydawonie / @zurenika


	5. five will get you ten that things aren't what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update... and i'm apologizing in advance coz classes are starting which means updates will be pretty much short and irregular... but I'll try my best!

Inseong let out a sigh as soon as the door closed. 

He remained rooted to the spot, trying to grasp the things that happened the last few hours but already, the memories seem hazy. He felt that familiar pang in his heart, the silence threatening to bring an onslaught of tears. 

Thankfully, his phone started ringing, the shrill sound bringing him to the present. Inseong quickly glanced at the name before answering. 

“Youngban-ah, what’s up?” 

“Are you alright?” The voice on the other end was filled with worry, making him crack a smile.

“What’s with the question? You sound as if I've done something dangerous,” he retorted. 

“Kim Inseong” Youngbin’s voice had gone steely.

“Okay, okay, jeez. I’m fine, okay. Everything’s good,” he replied, injecting a bit of happiness to his words. “Jaeyoon just left and we plan on meeting again tomorrow,”

“Inseong-ah-”

“Anyway, I’m tired. Good night, Youngbin,” he immediately ended the call, not letting the other guy put in another word. Somehow, he knew how the rest of the conversation would play out and he’s not ready for another round of heartfelt talks and tears.

+++++

The next morning, Jaeyoon walked into the office with a skip in his steps. He greeted each and every person with a smile and he didn’t care one bit if some of them gave him puzzled looks.

Taeyang was waiting for him at his cubicle, leveling him with a confused look. 

“You look happy,” the intern commented dryly. Jaeyoon merely laughed and ruffled his hair as he took a seat. 

“So, are we going over some files today or what?” he asked still with that huge smile. 

Taeyang shook his head. “Youngbin wants to talk to you. Now.” The kid made it sound so grim that Jaeyoon couldn’t help but chuckle at his words.

“You’re weird today,” Taeyang huffed, turning on his heels and storming out of his cubicle. 

Jaeyoon made the short walk towards Youngbin’s office, still riding his high. He knew that Youngbin would talk to him sooner or later but he wasn’t expecting it to happen this soon. Then again, he wasn’t expecting things with Inseong to progress that fast. 

Jaeyoon made his way towards Youngbin’s office, knocking three times before letting himself in. 

“You wanted to see me?” he asked. 

“You and Inseong, how did that happen?” Youngbin asked, expression unreadable.

“Not beating around the bush, are we?” Jaeyoon took a seat opposite Youngbin and sighed. “I should thank you, you know. If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have met,”

“I was the reason you two met?”

“Yeah, remember Sooyoung-ssi? that client you wanted me to take out to dinner at Indigo?” Jaeyoon answered. 

Youngbin tilted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. It only took a moment for him to connect the rest of the dots.

“Oh, right…” 

“Wait, that happened a few days ago right?” Youngbin exclaimed.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem?” Jaeyoon replied. “We hit it off pretty easily and well… yeah, that’s that.” He felt blood rushing to his face just thinking about last night. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Youngbin asked

Jaeyoon nodded. “Yeah, I do,” he answered smiling. “Why do you look like that?”

“Nothing, I just remembered something,” Youngbin shook his head. “Anyway, I wish you two well, I guess. And I swear to god if you hurt him in any way I will kill you,” 

+++++

“Please tell me you like him even just a bit?” 

“Who? Wha?” Inseong’s voice was still heavy with sleep. “Wait a sec,” 

Youngbin can hear the other guy moving around on his bed and after a while, Inseong’s voice came out clearer. “What is it?” 

“Jaeyoon. You like him, right? He isn’t just one of your flings to get over-” The line cut off immediately.

Youngbin slumped in his chair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He didn’t know why but something came over him at that moment that reminded him of the day that he picked up a very distraught and teary-eyed Inseong from the airport. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on twitter @kaydawonie


End file.
